Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known by his alias Ben Kenobi, is a main protagonist in the Star Wars ''prequel trilogy and a supporting character in the original trilogy. He is Luke's first Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker's former Master and best friend and a Jedi Knight. Biography Pre-series Obi-Wan was born in the planet Stewjon and found by the Jedi Order at three, which was unusually an old age since most Younglings were identified at six months old. Raised in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he underwent training with Master Yoda as a youngling and became the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He once fell in love with the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze when he and Qui-Gon were sent to protect her from invaders threatening her world and Obi-Wan recalled that bounty hunters were chasing after them when explaining how he knew Satine to his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan once considered leaving the Jedi Order. However, he chose to continue training under Qui-Gon, regretting leaving her; However, his love for Satine would remain. Prequel trilogy In ''The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan goes to Naboo with his master, Qui-Gon. The Federation tries to kill the Two Jedi knights, but they escape. The two of them later go on the planet and meet the Gungun Jar Jar Binks, whom Qui-Gon had saved when they were running from the droid army. They rescued Queen Amidala and her party when her escort of battle droids were taking her prisoner under orders of Nute Gunray. The Master and Padawan rescue Queen Amidala and decide to take her to Tatooine, which was the planet Obi-Wan spotted first and suggested takking the Queen there because there was no control of the Trade Federation or the Republic. During their time on the planet, Obi-Wan learned that Qui-Gon found a boy who was unusually strong with the Force. During his time on the Queen's ship, Obi-Wan told Sabé disguised as Queen Amidala to not respond to Sio Bibble's transmission, fearing it to be a trap set up by the Trade Federation. He later assisted Qui-Gon in learning Anakin's midi-chlorian count. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were surprised to see his midichlorian count was high, as Obi-wan recalled that not even Master Yoda, the most powerful Jedi in their order, had that much. Obi-Wan officially met Anakin Skywalker when they tended to Qui-Gon after his duel with Darth Maul. Training Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan kept his promise to Qui-Gon and traising Anakin, teaching him the ways of the Force. Personality and Traits When Obi-Wan was young, he was humorous and sarcastic, rebellious and anxiety. Obi Wan became brave, humble, modest, soft-spoken, loyal, moral, honorable, calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful, selfless, cautious, kind, caring, serious, responsible, discipline, slightly headstrong, though retained some of his former cynicism. He is also cynical, as he does not believe in Anakin at first. He is also shown to be a fatherly figure with Ani and Luke.Sometimes he would critisize Anakin, but they later grew to have a brotherly affection to each other. He also never went against the Jedi Order's codes, but he did once when he was in a brief romantic relationship with Duchess Kryze. He later became wise with age. Physical appearance Younger, Obi-Wan had auburn hair and blue eyes. He wore a Padawan braid like the other Padawans, and even wore a pony tale from behind the hold back his long hair. He later grew grey hair into his older age. Category:Jedi Category:Prequel trilogy Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones characters Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace characters Category:The Empire Strikes Back character Category:Padawans Category:Force-sensitive Category:Light-side user Category:Return of the Jedi character Category:Supporting characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Jedi Order members Category:Skywalker Saga characters